


To Binge

by yellowvim



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Headcanon, Light Angst, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Prompt Fic, Sad 2D, Short, To Binge, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Headcannon (and possibly the actual story, but who knows):Stuart 2D Pot and Paula Cracker wrote ‘To Binge’ before they broke up. He kept it, even after they broke up. When Murdoc kidnapped 2D to record Plastic Beach, he found it, stole it, and put it on the album without telling 2D.





	To Binge

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a quick story I wrote for someone on Tumblr
> 
> This IS NOT a 2Doc story. I don't ship them. I don't even ship 2D and Paula. 
> 
> If you ship either of those, cool, but that really isn't my cup of peppermint tea.

His throat burned with every swig. He hated Murdoc. With a burning passion. The feeling would pass eventually, it always did. He’d forever take whatever bullshit Murdoc threw at him. But, right now he was furious and heart broken.

And drunk.

He lit another cigarette, needing something other than oxygen in his lungs. He could almost feel another five years being taken off his lifespan as he exhaled slowly, but he didn’t care. Never did, really.

He had finished recording today, and damn, it had taken a toll on him. He could practically hear her singing along with him, making his heart jump to his throat and his stomach drop. He had a special kind of love for her. He probably always would. He had loved her with every inch of his being.

And then she went and fucked Murdoc. In a fucking bathroom, no less. And he was broken. He vaguely wondered if she regretted it. He wondered if Murdoc regretted it. Probably not, was the conclusion he came to.

He sighed, rolling his head back and staring up at his ceiling. He missed Noodle. He missed Russel. Hell, he missed Del sometimes, too. He missed when everything hadn’t gone to complete shit. And, fuck, he missed being free.

He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, taking a another drink straight from the bottle. He grimaced at the rancid liquid going down his throat. A loud knock on his door made him frown.

With a grunt, he stood up, opening his door to see Murdoc on the other side. His face contorted into a scowl. The buzz of the whiskey upped his confidence and he stepped back, uttering two words before slamming the door in the older man’s face.

“ _Fuck you_ ,”


End file.
